winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess roxy
Princess Roxy is the fairy of animals and is the daughter of morgana Personality profile "Roxy is very upbeat, cheerful, and willful, caring a great deal for animals and loving them, keeping them as pets to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the back of her father's bar. She's very brave, having confronted the Black Circle a couple of times and burglars even when she could not transform, and is always willing to help those in need. However, she can also get confrontational whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. She can also be very stubborn as she didn't want to believe that fairies exist. But on the same note, she is prone to tears when very confused or scared. She owns a pet dog, Artu, whom she loves very much."-(Winx Club wikia) Powers and Abilities :"Main article: List of Roxy's spells"(winx club wikia) "Roxy is the fairy of Animals and from planet Earth, the last fairy from Earth until she freed the Earth Fairies during her first visit to Tir Nan Og. She has the power over Animals. She can feel what they feel, possessing a form of empathy towards them, and can calm them down if they're scared, hurt, or angry. She has the power to speak to them through telepathy and can even summon them in that sense. She can also grant them the ability to speak like humans. She's also been shown to lend magical strength to them, as she did to Artu in episode seven in Season 4, allowing him to break free of the fairy hunter and enter their barrier to return to her side. Along with this, she seems to possess a form of "danger sense" as seen in Winx Club Forever! of Season 4 and can emit a flock of butterflies that stuns her opponents. Also, as of late, she has gotten the hang of a simple telekinesis spell and has also learned how to fire a beam of magical energy like the other girls can. As the fairy of animals, she possesses the power to make animals act under her control, give them human speech, read their minds, give them strength, track them down, and also cast simple energy beams (usually colored apple green). Later on, she also creates an animal golem from stone and gives it life to aid her. At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx, and refused to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept her magical powers. She does not use her powers as much as the other Winx girls in battle, because she is inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, the key to the Earth fairies' realm of Tir Nan Og. The White Circle also makes her stronger."(winx club wikia) (Check Roxy's other/new spells here) Role in the series Roxy is still the same although she has different parents. She still has Morgana as mother, but she has Raven from the BBC Raven series as her father. She also has a more important role in the series for she is Draco's love interest and is also the tenth member of the Winx Club. She is the keeper of the ring of of animorphus, which is able to transform into an energy bow. She has a very deep love for Draco. She also likes to hang out with the others, including Flora and roxy assits her in the greenhouse. She earns her Enchantix form by sacrifising herself for sango, she risked her life for sango when Nevar tries to kill her with a lightning bolt while he was in his root thorn vine grip. She jumps into the lightning bolts way, and after few seconds unconsious in sango's arms, she earns her Enchantix. after wards she defeats Nevar by using her fairy dust to have him fall into the underworld of animorphus. After the battle, Raven gives the winx the ability to transform into different fairy forms at will and so they can still return to their Enchantix forms at will. She also gained the ring of animorphus as a gift from her parents at the ball at the end of Winx Club and the animal fight. As Draco and Roxy were dancing together they knew that their love could never be broken. Not even by the hands of a masked villian. She also gets advice from Daphne and Queen Marion on how to be a proper princess. Alex is Roxy's alexornis shoulder bird, just like Daphne has Iago as her shoulder bird. Roxy got him when she and Draco found him injured in the forest. Raven and Morgana let her keep him as a friend. Her dog Artu is also with them. She uses the ring of animorphus sometimes to contact Morgana for help and tips when needed. she also to be around with sango. (Check some of her new outfits here and new spells here List of roxy's spells) Relationship with Draco Draco and Roxy met in the park in gardenia in Draco and roxy, when Draco was walking to calm himself. Roxy came from around the tree and jumped him, but then they started to talk a little and they decided to meet each other again later that night. He gave his notebook to her so she could see his work when they met again. She showed Draco that she has special abilities with animals. When they were leaving, Draco sensed she was in danger and ran to her aunt and uncles house, only to find them dead. Then he saw a magic trail resembling Roxy's. It led him to an old warhouse. There he saw tarantulus he was going to take roxys powers. But then Draco interfered and deafeted his beasts, but was shot by tarantulus when he tried to strike him down. When he called Draco a Saxon Yak it enraged Roxy and transformed her into a Believix fairy. When tarantulus was injured tarantulus said; "You may have deafeted me, but you will never save your friend.". After she helped Draco get up a little to her head, she admits that she was also in love with Draco when she first met him. Since they were both in their magical forms they had a magical kiss and it healed Draco's wounds. When they got back they told the whole story and they knew that she loved Draco, but also that her aunt and uncle were dead, so they let her into the team. Draco and Roxy also own a business called the tutti fruit bar together. That is where the others hang out after work, after adventures and zoid battles, and of course before the banquets. In Winx Club versus the gorgon Draco was in a coma, thanks to the gorgon hitting him with his tail while he was protecting Roxy, she defended him while he was in his secret hiding place. She held off Gorgon and Patchi, Scowler, and Juniper helped her deafet him. In Winx Club and the twelve labours, Roxy could not bear being away from Draco, so she miniturized herself and went with them. Afterwards she and Draco went on their first date. Alex.png|Alex, Roxy's shoulder bird Animorphus bow.jpg|Roxy's animorphus energy bow Butterfly ring.jpg|Roxy's ring Roxy waitress side view.png|Roxy waitress outfit, side view Roxy waitress.jpg|Roxy waitress outfit DeerWildZord zpsc4fbbfac.jpg|Roxy and Draco's deer zord Nature rest flora and fauna by fantazyme-d5fb3g0.jpg|Flora and Roxy toghether in naturela Roxy's third naturla gown.jpg|Roxy's wildfreee dancing dress Winx club roxy dress.png|The dress Roxy wore on animorphus Roxy enchantix-.png|Roxy's Enchantix from different angles Mothra.png|Mothra, Roxy's kaiju guardian Pegasus.jpg|Pegasus, Roxy's horse Roxy on throne.jpg|Roxy on her wildfree throne Relationship with Flora Her relationship with Flora is like plants and animals need each other, for since their powers are of animals and plants, they are a strong pair. Plus, Flora often cheers up Roxy when she is upset ( Such as when Draco is not around). As shown in Flora and Roxy and the lost voice, Flora brings Roxy to her pasture of naturela to cheer her up, after the others left and had to leave both of them behind. She also supports her when Dagur steals Roxy's voice. she also helps flora and astrid in her greenhouse. relationship with sango her relationship with sango, is like sango is a big sister to roxy, and they always have each others backs anc are for each other, and they often have teamups with their animal powers, sango also teaches roxy how to use her animal powers more, and sango has very deep care for roxy and much as roxy has deep care for her, sango also supports roxy as well as draco supports roxy, she also saved sango from nevar, and at that point sango was weeping for her not to die, which in turn helped give roxy her enchantix, and after words they became true sisters. Roxy and Flora's naturela dance steps This is the dance roxy and flora do when they are dancing in Naturla. Its starts with them dancing with their leaf partners around four times. Then they both meet in the center and then spin in a circle with their hands joined together. Then they switch partners with a twirl, after one small walts. Then they dance with a hand open and then when they meet they grab. Holding both hands they spin again,then they twirl again, and end it in a bow like curtsey. Roxy's Tir Nan Og ballet dance This is the dance she does in Roxy and the Tir Nan Og ballet. (Check her outfits to see her ballet dress and training suit) It starts with her closing her eyes, then doing a small leap. Then she lifts one foot and leaps again, then spins with the other. Then she twirls, then bends down with one foot in the air, she comes back up, then she leaps again. Then she spins with one leg off the ground. As she spins, sparkles appear and turn into wings, which then lift her off the ground. She does loops in the air, then she descends down spining as she bows, with her legs bending and crossing, and the sparkles becomes diamonds, thus ending the dance. roxy's song This is the song roxy sings when she feels singing and when she walks Everytime i walk in the wilderness, there's a small bird singing songs, and enorumous creatures wandering around, for i love the animals. from a small bug, to a big deer, i love all creatures that are great and small, every creature, young and elderly, i love all the animals for i am like a guardian to them when i hear a bird sing, it is like a small choir that you can't help but listen to. when i see a deer fighting another one, it's to impress the girls for who they should choose to be their loved one, like i found mine in draco. for we love each other to the heart. while others think both of our loves, are strange to their eyes, my freinds the winx, know its just fine, and beautiful, for me. and i'm also a princess of earth and animorphus, and i have the gift to help creatures, and as i grow stronger, i'll be the guardian i have to be. for i love my life, and everyone around me, for i am roxy, and i am a fairy of animals. Category:Heroes Category:Member of the winx club Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Animorphus Category:Earth Category:Earth fairy Category:Tir nan og